Teams
Once you become a member, you may participate in a team by going to your My Grid → My Team page. You may either join a team or create a new team. When you are on a team, you may compete with other teams for total run time, points, and results returned. Joining a team does not affect your individual member statistics. There are teams representing all sorts of groups, from countries and organisations, to interests and communities. Some teams are huge, others tiny. Some teams (both big and small) provide added value for their members, such as dedicated forums, websites, certificates and progress reports. If you can't find a team that is right for you, you can always start your own. May I join more than one team? No. A member may join only one team at a time but may leave a team and join another team at any time. The statistics that you accrue while on a team, remain with that team. How do I join a team? The easiest way to join a team is to have a friend send you a referral link. * Go to the home page and sign in. * From the My Grid page, select My Team from the left navigation menu or select "Find a Team to Join" in the middle of the page * From the Find a Team page, under Keyword Search, Next to "Team" select the "Name" drop down * In the text box next to "Contains:", enter all or portions of the team name of the team that you wish to join. Press search. * If there is more than one team name returned, find the one that you wish to join. * Click on the team name and the system will return the team information. * Press "join this team" to become a member of the team. If you prefer instructions with screenshot and join a team (e.g. BiblePay), follow this link: https://whitewalr.us/2019/boinc-wcg-join-change-team.html How do I quit a team? Go to the home page and sign in. From the My Grid page, select My Team from the left navigation menu, the system will return the team information for the team of which you are a member. Press "quit this team" and you will no longer be a member of that team. The statistics that you have contributed to this team will stay with that team. If you are not currently a member of any team, "quit this team" will not be an option. How do I create a new team? Go to the home page and sign in. From the My Grid page, select My Team from the left navigation menu, then select Create a New Team from the left navigation menu. Follow the instructions on the page for adding a team and then select save. Please familiarize yourself with what the World Community Grid considers objectionable before creating a new team. How may I tell how much my team is contributing? There are two ways to do this: * Go to the home page and sign in. On the My Grid page, the team that you are a member of will be shown in the center of the page next to My Team. Select that link to view the team statistics. * Click Here to search for a team. This section is listed under "Find a Team" in the My Grid section, but will allow you to search through all the teams that have been created at World Community Grid. How do I contact my team members? Team captains may e-mail (email) the members of their team and team members may send e-mails to their team captain. To use this feature, just go to your My Team page and click the "e-mail team" or "e-mail captain" button. To respect our members privacy, World Community Grid did not opt anyone in to receive team e-mails automatically if they were already a member when this feature was added to our website. New members may opt-in to receive team e-mails if they select a team on the registration page. There is also a link to the My Profile page to opt-in when a member joins a team or becomes a captain. Team e-mails will be sent to any member of the team who has opted-in to receive the e-mails. If there are no members opted-in, there is a warning message for the captain, and there is no button to send the e-mail. The same applies in reverse if the captain has not opted-in. To opt-in to team e-mails, you may go to My Profile and select the option to receive team e-mails. You will also see that you can enter in an alternate email address that is used only for team emails. Some teams have a URL pointing to their site where they have created a special forum for team members to chat. As an alternative, you might go to the World Community Grid forums by selecting Forums from the global navigation bar. The forums contain Team forums expressly for team activity. You might consider reaching out to other members from your team in one of these forums. We recommend that you do not divulge any private information in the forums as they are public forums. How may I change my team name, description, or URL? Team name, description, and URL may only be changed by the team captain. To change this information, sign in to My Grid, select My Team from the left menu. From the My Team page, select Edit. On the Edit Your Team page, make the changes and select Save. My team page contains the words "BOINC Team ID." What does that mean? World Community Grid has members who participate through BOINC. On BOINC, these members have a layer of team statistics as they are able to participate in multiple distributed computing projects. BOINC Team ID" refers to an identifier found on the BOINC site for this purpose (http://www.boincstats.com/). For more information about BOINC, please go to the Help facility and search on BOINC. Is there an easy way for my friends to join my team? Yes. At the bottom of your My Team page are two web addresses that provide an easy way for your friends to join your team. The first web address may be sent in an email to your friends that are already members of World Community Grid and they may just click on the web address and then click on the join now button on the page that appears. The second web address may be sent in an email to your friends that are not currently members of World Community Grid. When they register, the team will be automatically selected for them. Let them know that they will still need to download and install the World Community Grid software. Related topics * Team challenges * Missing captain es:Equipos Category:World Community Grid Category:Teams